Coup de Folie
by Vidfinn
Summary: Mukuro désire quelque chose : il l'a, mais les conséquences ne sont pas toujours celles auxquelles on pourrait s'attendre.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Coup de folie

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, vous vous en doutez.

**Paring : **6918 et un peu de D18. Aucun de ces deux pairing ne sont réciproques.

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Angoisse/Tragédie

**Note : **L'histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif où Kyôya ne fait pas parti de la mafia, où les Millefiore ont les mêmes membres que dans le manga ou l'anime, tout comme les Cavallone, mais où le Kokuyo Gang regroupe aussi les Vongola. Mukuro et Dino ont vingt-deux ans tous les deux.

**Chapitre 1**

Kyôya Hibari est quelqu'un de craint et de respecté, ce dont il a conscience.

C'est aussi quelqu'un de fort, ça aussi il en a conscience.

Par contre, il n'a pas conscience d'une chose : nombreux sont ceux, hommes ou femmes, qui le désirent. Il fait parti de ces gens qui séduisent naturellement leur entourage et qui possèdent un charisme exceptionnel.

Plutôt petit, fin, les cheveux d'encre et les yeux à mi-chemin entre le gris et le bleu, il a le physique d'une personne fragile. Ce qu'il n'est pas du tout. D'ailleurs, son physique est systématiquement démenti par l'aura de puissance qui se déploie en permanence à ses côtés.

Le commun des mortels est donc attiré vers lui comme un papillon à la flamme d'une bougie. Pour son apparence, qui donne envie de le choyer, de le protéger, de n'être plus que la seule personne que ce fragile (hum, hum…) trésor veuille regarder, et pour l'aura de danger et d'inaccessibilité qui l'entoure, le désignant comme de glace incassable. Kyôya Hibari est donc l'objet de moult convoitises, à son insu, car, après tout, un carnivore n'a pas besoin de se préoccuper des herbivores pour que son territoire, en l'occurrence Namimori, aille bien et soit en paix, débarrassé de tous ses potentiels prédateurs. Et ce, même quand le carnivore n'a que seize ans.

Mukuro Rokudo est joueur, ça, il en a conscience.

Il est aussi considéré comme un bon parti, même si le fait qu'il se serve des gens comme des jouets et qu'il les blesse réduit quelque peu sa côte, il en a conscience.

Il n'a pas conscience, par contre, qu'à force de meurtrir les gens et de s'en servir sans aucune considération, on finit forcément par tomber sur une personne capable de nous faire souffrir, de nous détruire, même. De cela, il n'en a pas conscience. Pas encore.

Mukuro se promène discrètement dans Namimori. Cela fait trois semaines qu'il est arrivé dans la ville, trois semaines qu'il a repéré sa future proie. Trois semaines qu'il reste effacé pour ne pas la braquer. Trois semaines qu'il ne se fait pas remarquer et qu'il commence à mémoriser des petites choses sur sa cible. Un, il l'a vite remarqué, elle veille farouchement sur son domaine, soit Namimori, et réduit à néant quiconque la défie. Deux, elle est forte. Trois, elle possède un petit canari nommé Hi-bird, et à qui seul un fou oserait faire du mal… et encore. Quatre, sa proie habite à proximité d'un temple japonais. Cinq, elle a pour réputation d'être inaccessible, ce qui augmente le challenge. Six, outre ses subordonnés, la seule personne a pouvoir l'approcher –presque- sans craintes est un homme de vingt-deux ans répondant au nom de Dino Cavallone, blond, plutôt grand et beau gosse, un tatouage sur tout le bras droit qui remonte jusqu'à la naissance du cou.

Mukuro sait qu'il n'a que peu d'informations, mais il sait aussi qu'il n'abandonnera pas.

« Kufufu~ Petite alouette… bientôt tu seras dans mes bras… Hibari Kyôya… »


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Coup de folie

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, vous vous en doutez.

**Paring : **6918 et un peu de D18. Aucun de ces deux pairing ne sont réciproques.

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Angoisse/Tragédie

**Note : **L'histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif où Kyôya ne fait pas parti de la mafia, où les Millefiore ont les mêmes membres que dans le manga ou l'anime, tout comme les Cavallone, mais où le Kokuyo Gang regroupe aussi les Vongola. Mukuro et Dino ont vingt-deux ans tous les deux.

**Chapitre 2**

« Tu sais Kyôya, ce n'était pas la peine de tous les envoyer à l'hôpital…

-Ils avaient porté atteinte à Namimori. Je les ai juste mordus à mort.

-Oui… soit. Mais tous à l'hosto, c'est un peu exagéré. Ils étaient quand même une vingtaine. Les médecins vont être surbookés. »

Kyôya ne répond pas, se contentant de reprendre une gorgée de son thé. Dino soupire. Le brun ne changera jamais. Il contemple son cadet et une envie puissante de poser ses lèvres dans son cou, de humer l'odeur de ses cheveux, de frôler sa bouche le prend aux tripes. Il se fait violence pour ne pas sauter sur le plus jeune dans l'instant et remporte son combat contre lui-même, aidé par l'arrivée de Tetsuya Kusakabe, le subordonné n°1 de Kyôya. Pas son bras droit : Hibari Kyôya n'a pas besoin de bras droit et ne s'abaisse pas à en avoir.

« Kyô-san. Une émeute s'est formée dans un des quartiers de Namimori. La cause est une bagarre de rue.

-Tchh… stupides herbivores. »

Le propriétaire de l'Hi-bird se lève et se rend à l'endroit indiqué par Tetsuya. Arrivé sur place, il doit faire usage de ses chers tonfas, car si certaines personnes ont déguerpi en le voyant, un petit groupe de suicidaires le défie. Les herbivores récalcitrants l'encerclent, inconscients.

« Kamikorosu. »

Les tonfas dansent, déchirent les chairs, brisent les os, arrachent des hurlements des bouches ensanglantées. Et, alors que Kyôya accule un groupe contre un bâtiment, un deuxième groupe apparaît. Le manieur de tonfas s'attend à devoir jouer sur deux tableaux, mais des cris de douleur retentissent dans son dos. Il finit par massacrer les derniers survivants de son groupe avant de se retourner. La raison pour laquelle aucun herbivore ne l'a attaqué par derrière est un curieux individu se battant avec un trident, les cheveux indigo, attachés en une longue queue basse, ainsi qu'un épi en forme d'ananas à l'arrière de la tête.

L'inconnu se bat bien, il faut le dire, et il semble prendre plaisir à faire souffrir. Il décime finalement le dernier suicidaire de son groupe et fait face à Kyôya.

Mukuro se tourne vers sa petite alouette qui le contemple froidement. Devant ce regard glacé, de délicieux frissons d'excitation courent sur son échine. Il plonge son regard vairon dans celui, polaire, de son vis-à-vis.

« Kufufu~ Je crois que tu peux me dire merci… Hibari Kyôya…

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, herbivore. Tu n'as fait que t'inviter dans un combat qui n'était pas le tien. »

A ces paroles, le sourire de Mukuro s'agrandit. Dieu qu'il aime le regard de son alouette à ce moment-là ! Presque aussi excitant que lorsqu'une légère folie les teinte, lors des combats. Il lache à nouveau son rire si particulier, faisant se froncer le nez du plus jeune.

« Kufufu~ D'accord, d'accord. Mais accepterais-tu de venir boire un café ou un thé chez moi ?... A moins que tu n'aies peur que je te dévore… Petite alouette… »

Mukuro voit avec satisfaction les prunelles de son cadet s'assombrir dangereusement, ses paupières se plisser et sa prise sur ses tonfas se raffermir, le jeune homme se mettant en garde.

« Herbivore… Kamikorosu. »

Il va s'élancer, quand le plus vieux l'arrête.

« Kufufu~ Attend, voyons. Je te demande simplement si tu acceptes de venir chez moi. Après, je te promets que tu pourras me mordre à mort à ta guise, je serai _tout à toi_, mon petit Kyôya… Kufufu~… »

Mukuro observe sa proie peser une seconde le pour et le contre avant de baisser légèrement sa garde.

« Je te suis, herbivore. Mais à la moindre entourloupe… Kamikorosu. »

Et pour appuyer ses dires, Kyôya fait étinceler un de ses tonfas d'un éclat dangereux, à hauteur de son visage. Mukuro manque de se mettre à trembler. Sa pose… son regard… sa voix… Pour un peu il se mettrait à bander. Au lieu de ça, il se contente de sourire à nouveau.

« Kufufu~ Moi ? T'entourlouper ? Je n'oserais jamais, voyons… »

Il ouvre le chemin jusqu'à son appartement, un sourire de psychopathe sur les lèvres, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur malsaine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Coup de folie

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, vous vous en doutez.

**Paring : **6918 et un peu de D18. Aucun de ces deux pairing ne sont réciproques.

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Angoisse/Tragédie

**Note : **L'histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif où Kyôya ne fait pas parti de la mafia, où les Millefiore ont les mêmes membres que dans le manga ou l'anime, tout comme les Cavallone, mais où le Kokuyo Gang regroupe aussi les Vongola. Mukuro et Dino ont vingt-deux ans tous les deux.

**Chapitre 3**

Mukuro jubile. Intérieurement, évidemment, histoire de ne pas se prendre deux coups de tonfas bien sentis. Il se dirige tranquillement vers son appartement, son alouette quelques pas derrière lui. Il arrive finalement à un immeuble quelconque en centre-ville. Il pénètre dans l'ascenseur, Kyôya à sa suite. Il sent sur lui le regard glacé qui le fait frissonner. Au dernier étage, ils sortent de l'appareil et Mukuro ouvre une des portes qui s'offre à lui –la numéro 69- puis s'efface pour laisser passer les plus jeune.

« Kufufu~ Alors mon petit Kyôya, que désires-tu ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, herbivore !

-Kufufu~… Thé, café… Saké ?

-Thé. »

Mukuro va dans la cuisine, et, sortant deux gobelets, les remplit de saké. Il revient ensuite dans le petite salon où son hôte est installé sur un des canapés. Il lui sourit, et, s'asseyant à ses côtés, suffisamment près pour le toucher, lui tend son verre.

« Kufufu~ Je n'avais plus ni thé, ni café Kyôya, alors ce sera saké.

-Ne m'appelle pas Kyôya, herbivore.

-Tu préfères alouette ? »

Il se reçoit immédiatement un regard menaçant qui fait imperceptiblement trembler son échine. Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Je rigole, je rigole… mais comment souhaites-tu que je t'appelle, alors ?

-Hibari, stupide herbivore.

-Oya, oya… Stupide ? tu es bien prétentieux… »

Kyôya va répondre lorsque son téléphone sonne, laissant entendre à qui le veut (ou pas) l'hymne de Namimori. Le manieur de tonfas décroche, et, presque aussitôt, la voix paniquée de Dino retentit.

« Kyôya ! Kyôya ! Où es-tu ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Tu n'es pas rentré après avoir terrassé les responsables de l'émeute ! Où es-tu ? Que fais-tu ?

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Tu te comportes comme un faible herbivore.

-Kyôya, s'il te plaît, répond-moi. Où es-tu ?

-Chez quelqu'un.

-Qui ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas.

-Donne-moi au moins son nom ! S'il te plaît ! »

Kyôya se tourne vers Mukuro, et, le toisant :

« Ton nom.

-Kufufu~ Enfin, tu te décide à le demander… Mukuro Rokudo.

-Mukuro Rokudo.

-Kyôya. Ne me dis pas que tu l'ignorais avant de venir, s'inquiète Dino.

-Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Si, Kyô… »

Le propriétaire de l'Hi-Bird, excédé, raccroche. Mukuro lance :

« Tu ne l'as pas appelé une seule fois herbivore. »

Il se flagelle mentalement en remarquant le léger accent de jalousie qui perce. Heureusement pour lui, Kyôya ne semble pas le noter.

« Il n'est pas aussi faible qu'un herbivore.

- Qui te dit que moi non plus je ne suis pas aussi faible que tu sembles le croire ? »

Kyôya darde son regard glacé sur son hôte qui lui sourit :

« Kufufu~Tu ne bois pas ?

-Je n'en ai pas envie.

-Vraiment ?... »

Un regard glacé accueille sa quetion, qu'il contre par ne œillade railleuse.

-Tu ne bois vraiment pas d'alcool ?

-Seulement lorsque j'en ai envie.

-Kufufu~ Intéressant… et là, comme par hasard, tu n'as pas envie… Dis plutôt que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool et que tu n'as pas envie de te retrouver bourré chez moi… »

Mukuro contre de justesse un coup de tonfa avec son trident. Les deux garçons sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Kyôya ayant bondi accroupi sur le canapé. Mukuro a une vue imprenable sur le regard glaciaire du plus jeune et ne se gène pas pour se perdre dedans. L'hymne de Namimori retentit à nouveau, et Kyôya décroche, sans quitter l'homme à la coiffure d'ananas des yeux.

« Kyô-san, Dino-san m'a appelé. Nous sommes en bas de l'immeuble.

-Je ne suis pas un enfant.

-Mais, Kyô-san, Dino-san nous a averti que ce Mukuro Rokudo était dangereux, ce que nos recherches ont confirmé. Vous êtres en danger.

-Herbivore. Sache que je vous mordrai tous à mort lorsque je rentrerai. Dino aussi.

-Mais, Kyô-san, nous…

-Tais-toi. Je décide. Tu obéis en silence. »

Kyôya coupe la conversation, et, se rasseyant, remet ses tonfas dans les manches de sa veste, puis vide d'un trait son verre.

« Kufufu~Fatigué ? »

Le brun renvoie à l'instigateur de cette question un regard glacé, bien que rendu un peu brumeux et troublé par l'alcool. Le sourire de Mukuro s'agrandit : il s'en doutait déjà, le plus jeune ne tient pas l'alcool. Il se rapproche du plus qu'il peut de l'autre et lui ressert un verre. Kyôya le boit également, quoique plus lentement que le premier. Mukuro le sert à nouveau et observe le plus jeune. Ses cheveux noirs légèrement en désordre, ses yeux brillants et ses joues rougies. Le plus vieux tend la main et caresse superficiellement le cou de son alouette qui frisonne. Encouragé par ce geste, Mukuro met sa seconde main sur la cuisse de Kyôya pendant que la première descend sur l'omoplate. Aucune réaction de la part du brun, sinon un petit frisson. Mukuro fait doucement glisser Kyôya à l'horizontale, alors qu'il se met à genoux, encadrant le bassin de l'alouette de ses jambes. Il frôle de ses lèvres le cou du dominé qui tressaillit. L'homme à la coupe d'ananas jubile. Il va enfin posséder ce qu'il convoite tant. Une de ses mains glisse sous la chemise du préfet du Comité de Discipline lorsque la porte s'ouvre brutalement sur un Dino complètement essoufflé, fouet en main.

« Kyôya ! »

Il se précipite, vite suivi de Tetsuya qui arrive. Menaçant, le blond s'avance vers Mukuro.

« Rokudo Mukuro. J'espère pour toi que tu ne lui as rien fait. Sinon…

-Oya, oya, Dino… Voyons… Tu sais bien que je n'oserai jamais faire quoi que ce soit contre sa volonté, quand même… Tu me connais, non ?

-Justement. Dégage de sur lui. Immédiatement. »

Mukuro se recule et descend du canapé alors que Dino se précipite sur Kyôya, mais l'ananas ne tente rien, Tetsuya le tient en joue avec un pistolet. Dino relève Kyôya, et, constatant qu'il est soul, se retourne vers Mukuro :

« Tu n'oserais jamais faire quoi que ce soit contre sa volonté, hein ? »

Il ne reçoit pour toute réponse qu'un sourire énigmatique. Soutenant Kyôya et étant couvert par Tetsuya, il sort, et, après avoir descendu tous les étages, s'engouffre dans une voiture qui démarre aussitôt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **Coup de folie

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, vous vous en doutez.

**Paring : **6918 et un peu de D18. Aucun de ces deux pairing ne sont réciproques.

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Angoisse/Tragédie

**Note : **L'histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif où Kyôya ne fait pas parti de la mafia, où les Millefiore ont les mêmes membres que dans le manga ou l'anime, tout comme les Cavallone, mais où le Kokuyo Gang regroupe aussi les Vongola. Mukuro et Dino ont vingt-deux ans tous les deux.

**Chapitre 4**

Kyôya se réveille dans un endroit qu'il connait. Il ouvre des yeux embrumés et finit par reconnaître son bureau, au collège de Namimori. Il est dans le divan. Il sent sur son torse un poids, et lorsqu'il relève la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agit, il aperçoit Dino, la tête sur ses bras croisés, eux-mêmes sur la poitrine du manieur e tonfas, endormi. Kyôya le jette violemment au sol, réveillant le Bucking Horse. Celui-ci met quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, puis se précipite sur Kyôya.

« Kyôya ! Kyôya ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de suivre cet individu ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Dégage.

-Mais comment a-t-il réussi à te saoûler ?

-Tais-toi. Va-t-en.

-Mais… Kyôya !

-La ferme ! »

Le propriétaire de l'Hi-Bird a l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur perfore son crâne. Et les hurlements de l'autre Bronco, là, n'arrangent rien. Alors qu'il va commettre un massacre sur la personne de Dino, Testsuya entre, un plateau à la main, avec, dessus, un verre contenant un effervescent et une tasse de thé. Sans le remercier, il ne s'abaisserait jamais à ça, Kyôya avale le médicament et se saisit de la tasse. Déjà, sous l'action du comprimé dissout, son mal de tête diminue.

« Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Nous avons fouillé dans les papiers de la mairie pour trouver l'adresse de Rokudo-san, Kyô-san, répondit Kusakabe.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venus me chercher.

-Mais, Kyôya, parce que tu étais en danger ! »

Dino s'auto-flagelle mentalement juste après ces paroles. Les yeux de Kyôya se sont brutalement assombris, et une aura de fureur prend place à ses côtés. Mais, alors qu'il veut sortir ses tonfas, le brun s'aperçoit d'une chose : ses armes ont disparu ! Il fixe d'un œil noir Tetsuya, qui déglutit difficilement.

« Où sont mes tonfas ?

-Je… je l'ignore, Kyô-san…Veuillez m'en excuser. »

Kyôya réfléchit une seconde avant de se lever et d'aller ouvrir un tiroir de son bureau, et d'en sortir une paire de menottes, son arme de rechange. Il la range à sa ceinture et se dirige vers la sortie quand Dino l'arrête.

« Kyôya ! Où vas-tu ?

-Chez l'ananas herbivore. Le premier qui me suit, je le mords à mort. »

Dino aurait juré avoir vu les menottes étinceler d'un éclat maléfique. La porte se ferme. Le préfet du comité de discipline est parti. Dino se tourne vers Kusakabe et demande d'une voix blanche :

« A-t-il son téléphone portable ?

-Navré Dino-san, mais il semblerait que ce soit ce Rokudo-san qui le possède actuellement.

-Ksoa. »

Dino désespère et enrage à la fois. L'amour de sa vie se dirige droit dans les bras de son pire ennemi, lequel semble avoir jeté son dévolu sur lui. Cela allait déclencher une guerre, pire qu'avant. Une guerre entre la famille mafieuse Cavallone, et le Kokuyo-Gang. Mais, plus encore, une guerre entre Dino Cavallone et Mukuro Rokudo, les deux parrains/chefs des partis opposés. Une guerre dont la victoire serait récompensée par le prix qu'est Kyôya Hibari, qui ignore tout de cet affrontement. Ce qui vaut mieux pour les deux ennemis. Qui sait dans quelle rage folle il se mettrait s'il apprenait que sa chère ville était le champs de bataille pour le remporter lui en trophée !


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : **Coup de folie

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, vous vous en doutez.

**Paring : **6918 et un peu de D18. Aucun de ces deux pairing ne sont réciproques.

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Angoisse/Tragédie

**Note : **L'histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif où Kyôya ne fait pas parti de la mafia, où les Millefiore ont les mêmes membres que dans le manga ou l'anime, tout comme les Cavallone, mais où le Kokuyo Gang regroupe aussi les Vongola. Mukuro et Dino ont vingt-deux ans tous les deux.

**Chapitre 5**

Mukuro patiente, tranquillement installé dans son canapé, un verre de whisky à la main. L'arrivée de son cher ennemi Bucking Horse a légèrement contrarié ses plans, mais il sait que son alouette va revenir. La raison est posée bien en évidence sur la table basse : deux tonfas et un téléphone portable. Plus son plan avance, et plus il se dit qu'il est vraiment un génie. Il a bien vu, la veille, le regard qu'avait porté Bronco sur Kyôya. Et il sait aussi que les sentiments du blond sont à sens unique. Il attend donc d'autant plus le jour où il fera sien le chef du Comité Disciplinaire. Pour son propre plaisir, parce qu'il le désire, et pour faire souffrir son vieil ennemi. Il ricane sardoniquement de son rire si particulier, seul dans son appartement.

« Kufufu~… »

Kyôya se consume littéralement de rage alors qu'il retrace le chemin jusqu'à chez l'Ananas Herbivore, faisant ainsi s'écarter précipitamment toute personne dans un périmètre de vingt mètres autour de lui. Ces… herbivore ! Par rapport à son inutile larbin (Tetsuya), il le savait déjà, mais l'autre Bronca, là, qui s'herbivorise ! Il regrette de l'avoir traité –presque- comme un égal. Il ne vaut finalement pas mieux que les autres. Le manieur de tonfas –ou plutôt de menottes- arrive enfin devant la porte de l'Ananas Herbisvore. Sans frapper, il entre pour trouver l'homme allongé lascivement sur l'un des canapés, un verre rempli d'un liquide ambré à la main, et, sur la table basse, ses armes et son téléphone.

« Kufufu~… Alors, Kyôya –Oh ! Pardon, Hibari-, déjà de retour ? Il faut dire que tes chers… larbins ? Ne t'ont pas laisse le temps d'emporter toutes tes affaires.

« Je les reprends, Ananas Herbivore.

-Kufufu~. Et si je refuse ? »

Le regard du préfet devient meurtrier, et le jeune homme fait tourner d'une manière prédatrice ses menottes. La vision provoque immédiatement une érection chez Mukuro, qui ne s'en cache pas pour autant. Kyôya ne s'en rend pas compte, concentré sur le visage du Pineapple-man dont le sourire s'agrandit. Le brun s'approche lentement en décrivant des arcs de cercle, avant de bondir sur sa proie. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ''Ananas'', il se retrouve coincé entre le trident et l'homme aux cheveux indigos. Il est furieux. Il ne l'a ni vu bouger, ni vu venir ! Il se débat alors, réussissant à menotter un des poignets de l'autre, quand il sent quelque chose contre le haut de sa fesse. Quelque chose de _dur_. Il se fige instantanément. Mukuro lui susurre alors à l'oreille.

« Eh bien, tu vois dans quel état tu me mets, rien que par ta simple vue ? »

Il ondule du bassin, laissant échapper un soupir tandis que la respiration du plus jeune se bloque dans sa gorge. L'homme-fruit le remarque, et lui chuchote à nouveau.

« Tu n'as pas l'habitude ? J'avais oublié à quel point Bronco pouvait être coincé ! Même s'il te désire éperdument, il ne tente rien… Kufufu~… Pathétique… »

Et, à la grande surprise de Kyôya, il s'écarte.

« Kufufu~ Pas que ça me déplaise, mais pourrais-tu me détacher, Kyôya-kun ? »

Il ne reçoit pour toute réponse qu'un regard polaire, quoi qu'un peu gêné. Mukuro se rassoit sur un des sofas, détendu malgré le fait qu'il bande effrontément.

« Eh bien, tu peux récupérer tes affaires, si tu veux, et prendre un verre avec moi… J'ai de thé cette fois.

-Un thé, alors. »

Kyôya s'assoit à une certaine distance de l'autre, qui le remarque, mais ne fait aucun commentaire, hormis le fait que son sourire s'agrandit. Il se lève, va chercher un thé, qu'il donne au plus jeune, prenant bien garde à frôler ses doigts par la même occasion, avant de s'éloigner et d'ouvrir une porte se révélant être un petit couloir. Sous le regard interrogateur du brun, il sourit et répond à la question implicitement posée :

« Je vais me soulager de ce que tu as senti contre toi tout à l'heure, et je vais ailleurs, car je ne pense pas que tu apprécierais de me voir le faire contre toi, pas que ça me déplairait, bien entendu, kufufu… »

Il ferme la porte et savoure le léger rougissement de son alouette.

De son côté, Kyôya apprécie son thé, même si, une fois n'est pas coutume, il n'est pas vraiment à l'aise. Plus tard, alors qu'il se fait raccompagner par Mukuro, celui-ci prend la parole :

« Tu sais Kyôya-kun, j'ai pensé à toi tout à l'heure.

-Quand ?

-Quand je me suis absenté. »

Il rit devant le rougissement –léger, on parle d'Hibari Kyôya, là !- du plus jeune, et embraye.

« Kufufu~… Et je penserai à toi, cette nuit aussi, mon petit Kyôya… »

Il ferme la porte, laissant partir Kyôya, calme en apparence, un peu dérouté intérieurement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : **Coup de folie

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, vous vous en doutez.

**Paring : **6918 et un peu de D18. Aucun de ces deux pairing ne sont réciproques.

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Angoisse/Tragédie

**Note : **L'histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif où Kyôya ne fait pas parti de la mafia, où les Millefiore ont les mêmes membres que dans le manga ou l'anime, tout comme les Cavallone, mais où le Kokuyo Gang regroupe aussi les Vongola. Mukuro et Dino ont vingt-deux ans tous les deux.

**Chapitre 6**

Cela fait maintenant quelques semaines que Kyôya et Mukuro se fréquentent plus ou moins assidûment, alternant entre le temps où ils combattaient, et le temps où ils buvaient, du thé pour l'un, et de l'alcool ou du café pour l'autre, et pendant lesquels le plus âgé faisait la conversation paisiblement, n'attendant que peu de réponses de la part de son interlocuteur. Ces moments tranquilles leur était agréables, même si aucun des deux ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Mukuro se rend compte, rencontre après rencontre, que sa petite alouette l'attire de plus en plus. Il se réveille de plus en plus souvent souillé, avec sous les paupières l'image du préfet. Le désir de le mettre dans son lit est maintenant quasiment omniprésent, et, même s'il ne s'en rend pas encore compte, ce n'est plus uniquement un désir de possession. C'est bien plus. Kyôya, lui, s'aperçoit qu'il apprécie assez Mukuro, même s'il ne lui dira jamais, et que l'homme à la chevelure indigo représente ce qui, pour lui, pourrait le plus se rapprocher d'un ami. Au fil de leurs combats, l'homme de vingt-deux ans s'est révélé doué, très doué, ce qui plaît à Kyôya, quand bien même il ne le montre pas, qui peut ainsi compter sur un partenaire d'entrainement à sa hauteur.

Dino angoisse. Depuis qu'il est allé chercher Kyôya chez Mukuro, le plus jeune ne le traite plus comme avant. Pas qu'il était bien traité auparavant, mais là, c'est de pire en pire. Bronco sait qu'il a baissé dans l'estime du brun en venant le secourir, mais il ne s'attendait pa à repasser au rang d'herbivore insignifiant. De plus, son Kyôya passe de plus en plus de temps avec le chef du Kokuyo Gan, ce qui le mine.

Dans son coin, Mukuro prépare un coup fourré. Son téléphone à l'oreille, il contemple une des rares photos qu'il a pu prendre de son alouette.

« Bianchi ? Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

-Oui, patron. Je vous l'ai envoyé par la poste. Vous devriez le recevoir d'ici demain.

-Demain ? Parfait. Continuez la surveillance de la famille de cet imbécile de canasson et avertissez-moi si quelque chose bouge.

-D'accord patron. Ah ! Et faîtes attention avec l'aphrodisiaque que vous allez recevoir. Il est assez… concentré, comme vous me l'aviez demandé, et quelques gouttes dans un litre d'eau seraient amplement suffisantes.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais me servir de ces fluides là, j'ai l'habitude, après tout, mais, vois-tu, ma proie est assez délicate, alors… Mais bon, je m'en sortirai.

-Je vous fais confiance. Au revoir. »

Mukuro raccroche. Demain, Kyôya vient en fin d'après-midi, mais l'homme est sûr qu'il va rester plus longtemps que prévu.

Le lendemain, le colis arrive dans la matinée. Il s'habille de la manière la plus sensuelle possible, tout en prenant des vêtements faciles à enlever, et prépare le thé en rajoutant l'aphrodisiaque dedans. Faisant fi des avertissements de Bianchi, il vide la moitié de la bouteille dans la théière. Si, avec ça, Kyôya n'est pas décoincé ! Il prépare un tube de lubrifiant, qu'il pose sous la table basse, caché mais facilement accessible. Il ferme ensuite fenêtres et rideaux. Vers dix-huit heures, on frappe à la porte. Il va ouvrir, décontracté, en apparence. Il fait pénétrer Kyôya dans son appartement. Le plus jeune est un peu intrigué par la tenue de son hôte, bien qu'il trouve qu'elle lui va bien, ne se méfie de rien. Il s'installe comme à son habitude aux côtés de Mukuro qui lui sert son habituel thé. Pour une fois, lui ne prend rien, mais Kyôya ne s'en inquiète pas. Tout en sirotant sa boisson, il écoute d'une oreille distraite le babillage épars de son interlocuteur. Il finit sa tasse et Mukuro lui en ressert une, dont il n'en boit pas beaucoup. Il a chaud. Il brûle. Tout son corps est en fusion. Il est fait de lave incandescente. Sa respiration se fait hachée, laborieuse. Sa vue est troublée, fiévreuse. Son corps est en manque. Mais de quoi ? Il ne se sent pas très bien. Il essaie de se lever, mais ses jambes ne le portent plus et il manque de se casser la figure. Heureusement, Mukuro le retient. A peine sa peau entre-t-elle en contact avec celle de l'autre homme qu'il est comme électrifié. Son souffle se bloque complètement.

Mukuro observe avec une jubilation presque palpable Kyôya succomber peu à peu à l'aphrodisiaque. Ses joues sont plus colorées, il défait le col de sa chemise, a poitrine se soulève plus rapidement, son souffle se fait plus erratique et plus bruyant, ses gestes moins précis. A le voir ainsi, Mukuro est déjà excité. Lorsque Kyôya tente de se lever, le plus grand le rattrape et colle son bassin à celui de l'autre. Il commence à se frotter lascivement à lui et le plus jeune suit bientôt ses mouvements. L'homme à la coiffure d'ananas le plaque sur le canapé alors que celui dont le nom signifie ''respect'' se cambre pour obtenir plus de contact entre leurs deux corps. Les vêtements sont vite éliminés, déchirés pour certains, la pièce s'emplit de gémissements, soupirs, grognements, et les peaux déjà mouillées de sueur se rencontrent violemment. Les deux protagonistes perdent le contrôle, si jamais il y en avait eu un, et des cris retentissent bientôt, puis des hurlements, les voix sont brisées, les corps tendus, et la jouissance arrive enfin, une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Un nombre incalculable de fois. Quand, enfin, les deux bêtes en rut s'apaisent un peu et s'endorment à même le sol, les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaissent et colorent le ciel de roses et d'oranges.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : **Coup de folie

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, vous vous en doutez.

**Paring : **6918 et un peu de D18. Aucun de ces deux pairing ne sont réciproques.

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Angoisse/Tragédie

**Note : **L'histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif où Kyôya ne fait pas parti de la mafia, où les Millefiore ont les mêmes membres que dans le manga ou l'anime, tout comme les Cavallone, mais où le Kokuyo Gang regroupe aussi les Vongola. Mukuro et Dino ont vingt-deux ans tous les deux.

**Chapitre 7**

Lorsque Kyôya se réveille, il se sent courbaturé, et un poids pèse sur son corps. Il croise, à peine ses yeux ouverts, le regard bicolore de Mukuro. Il s'aperçoit alors que la masse sur lui est l'homme aux yeux vairons, qu'ils sont tous deux nus, couverts de sueur et de sperme, et qu'il est couché à même le sol, l'autre étant étendu sur lui. Mukuro se redresse, maintenant assis sur les cuisses de Kyôya qui essaye de se mettre en position assise à son tour. Essaye seulement car une douleur lancinante éclate dans ses reins à son premier mouvement. L'homme aux cheveux indigo l'aide et le tient contre son torse, permettant à Kyôya de sentir contre son ventre que l'autre est déjà excité. L'autre, justement, promène ses lèvres dans son cou, déclenchant des frissons chez le plus jeune.

« Kyôya… Il faut que je te dise que…

-Qu'y avait-il dans le thé ?

-Pardon ?

-Qu'y avait-il dans le thé ? Répond.

-De l'aphrodisiaque.

-Tu sais que je suis mineur ? Et que ça fait de toi un pédophile. Et un violeur.

-Tu étais consentant.

-A cause de l'aphrodisiaque. »

Kyôya repousse violemment Mukuro, et, se levant, rassemble ses vêtements, ignorant les douleurs qui le parcourent.

Mukuro voit soudain rouge. Il ose le repousser ? Mais il ne laissera pas sa proie s'échapper ainsi, surtout que c'est la première fois qu'il prend son pied à ce point ! Il bondit sur le brun et le plaque brutalement au sol, bloquant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et profitant du fait que les douleurs post-coïtales soient très importantes la première fois. Il est fou de rage. L'autre le rejette ! Il le marque violemment comme sien, dans son cou, imprimant une nouvelle morsure sur le cops contraint qui en contient déjà quantité. Le corps de Kyôya est en effet marqué à de multiples endroits par des suçons ou des marques de griffures et de morsures qui mettront pour la plupart au minimum deux semaines à partir.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas partir comme ça, pas après que nous ayons fait ça !

-La-Lache-moi, sale pervers ! Aaah ! »

Kyôya est coupé par la pénétration brutale que lui impose Mukuro.

« Tu dis que je suis un violeur, mais tu en redemandais. Maintenant que je t'ai, ma petite alouette, je ne te lache plus. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai attendu le moment où je te possèderais, ou tu m'appartiendrais, si tu savais ! »

Le Préfet ne peut répondre, se sentant comme déchiré de l'intérieur, une larme réussissant à passer la barrière de ses paupières, vite lapée par le fou qui le surplombe et se prépare avec délice à abuser de lui. Alors qu'il va passer à l'acte, Mukuro se reçoit un coup de fouet qui l'envoie valser à plusieurs mètres. Kyôya se recroqueville sur lui-même. Une voix glaciale s'adresse à l'homme-ananas.

« Habille-toi et sors. Tu as deux minutes ou je te tue. »

Le ton est sans appel et Mukuro s'exécute, bien que ce soit à contrecœur. Avant de refermer la porte, il lance :

« N'oublie jamais, Kyôya, tu m'appartiens. »


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre : **Coup de folie

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, vous vous en doutez.

**Paring : **6918 et un peu de D18. Aucun de ces deux pairing ne sont réciproques.

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Angoisse/Tragédie

**Note : **L'histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif où Kyôya ne fait pas parti de la mafia, où les Millefiore ont les mêmes membres que dans le manga ou l'anime, tout comme les Cavallone, mais où le Kokuyo Gang regroupe aussi les Vongola. Mukuro et Dino ont vingt-deux ans tous les deux.

**Chapitre 8**

« N'oublie jamais, Kyôya, tu m'appartiens. »

Kyôya entendit ensuite la porte claquer et sentit une main brûlante se poser sur son bras nu. Il s'aperçoit alors que ce n'est pas la main qui est brûlante, c'est lui qui est glacé. La voix retentit à nouveau, mais elle est douce et basse, presque feutrée.

« Kyôya. Kyôya. Je suis là. C'est bon. Je suis là. »

Dino relève le brun et le rhabille avec des gestes doux et lents. Il l'aide ensuite à se relever et le soutient lorsqu'il est debout. Il fera payer Mukuro. Le préfet du Comité Disciplinaire essaie de faire un pas, mais une telle douleur le traverse qu'il ne peut faire un geste de plus. Dino le soulève alors et le cale dans ses bras. Tetsuya les attend de l'autre côté de la porte et prend le volant alors que Dino monte avec Kyôya qu'il allonge à l'arrière. La voiture démarre, et le Bucking Horse, avant que le véhicule ne tourne, aperçoit un homme de haute stature, de longs cheveux indigo, un épi d'ananas, mais surtout, surtout, des yeux vairons qui le fixent, meurtriers, assassins.

Le lendemain, Kyôya est réveillé par la lueur vive du jour. A ses côtés, Dino est assis sur une chaise et le fixe anxieusement, des grands cernes noirs sous les yeux.

Le plu jeune se lève, retenant de peu une grimace, et observe son environnement sous l'œil scrutateur de Bronco. Il est chez lui, près du temple. Il fait plusieurs pas et s'aperçoit qu'il boîte. Cela le met en colère. Il poursuit néanmoins sa route quand deux bras chauds encerclent sa taille.

« Kyôya…

-Lâche-moi Dino. »

Dino le lâche, mais son cœur fait des bonds. Le fait que Kyôya l'ait appelé par son prénom signifie beaucoup pour lui. Par exemple qu'il n'est plus un vulgaire herbivore sans importance. Et même si c'est la seule chose qu'il peut espérer actuellement de l'adolescent, il s'en contente. Parce qu'il l'aime. Mais pas d'un amour malsain.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre : **Coup de folie

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, vous vous en doutez.

**Paring : **6918 et un peu de D18. Aucun de ces deux pairing ne sont réciproques.

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Angoisse/Tragédie

**Note : **L'histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif où Kyôya ne fait pas parti de la mafia, où les Millefiore ont les mêmes membres que dans le manga ou l'anime, tout comme les Cavallone, mais où le Kokuyo Gang regroupe aussi les Vongola. Mukuro et Dino ont vingt-deux ans tous les deux.

**Chapitre 9**

Deux semaines sont passées depuis l'incident avec Mukuro, et Kusakabe fait, comme chaque jour, son rapport à Kyôya.

« Une personne s'agite beaucoup et manipule énormément d'argent illégalement, dans l'un des quartiers riches de Namimori. Son nom est Byakuran Millefiore. Il a vingt-deux ans et a refusé de prendre en compte nos ultimatums.

-Son adresse. Je vais le mordre à mort. »

Il prend ses tonfas et se lève, puis se rend à la demeure de ce Byakuran. La maison est grande et hautement sécurisée, mais Kyôya se débarrasse sans trop de mal des gardes. Il se retrouve dans le bureau du grand patron, qui le regarde d'un air affable, quand son regard est attiré par un reflet métallique à ses pieds. Un pistolet. Sûrement laché par un des vigiles inconscients (morts ?). Dans sa tête défilent les images de la soirée passée avec Mukuro, ainsi que du début de matinée. Sous le regard mi-étonné, mi-amusé de Byakuran, Kyôya se penche et ramasse l'arme. La pointe sur sa tempe, et, fixant dans les yeux l'homme aux cheveux immaculés, le brun sourit d'un air un peu triste et mélancolique. Teinté de folie. Et tire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre : **Coup de folie

**Disclaimer : **Akira Amano, vous vous en doutez.

**Paring : **6918 et un peu de D18. Aucun de ces deux pairing ne sont réciproques.

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Angoisse/Tragédie

**Note : **L'histoire se passe dans un univers alternatif où Kyôya ne fait pas parti de la mafia, où les Millefiore ont les mêmes membres que dans le manga ou l'anime, tout comme les Cavallone, mais où le Kokuyo Gang regroupe aussi les Vongola. Mukuro et Dino ont vingt-deux ans tous les deux.

**Chapitre 10**

Tirant sur ses muscles endoloris par le rythme imposé, Mukuro court au maximum de sa vitesse. Il a appris grâce à Ken et Chikusa, deux de ses espions, que son alouette allait s'attaquer au Boss des Millefiore. Chose insensée. Il arrive à l'entrée quand résonne un coup de feu dans la demeure. Il se précipite vers la source du bruit, et perd les pédales. Son regard de dément passe du corps de son aimé, que l'on pourrait croire endormi sans la large flaque de sang sous sa tête, à l'homme tatoué derrière le bureau, qui regarde la scène, fasciné. Mukuro perd toute rationalité et bondit, trident en avant, sur Byakuran en rugissant. Il entend deux détonations et s'écroule. Il se sent sombrer, avec, pour dernière vue, des Cervellos, les renforts des Millefiore, flingues en main, puis…

Blanc.

« Kufufu~... Kyô… »

Noir.

Dino contemple le verre. Puis la fiole. Puis le verre. Puis la fiole… Il est mort. Kyôya est mort. Mort. Suicide. Byakuran a eu la bonté de lui donner les caméras de surveillance. Repensant à l'enregistrement, il saisit la fiole, la vide dans le verre, le boit. Il s'effondre et meurt peu douloureusement en quelques secondes. Kyôya. L'enfoiré.

Tetsuya nourrit Hi-bird. Il n'y a plus que lui pour le faire, après tout. Il rajuste sa cravate charbon et se dirige vers la fenêtre. Le ciel est d'un bleu magnifique, envoûtant. Dans une dizaine de minutes, il ira au cimetière. Trois enterrements. En petit comité, pour ne pas dire que lui. Qui voudrait assister à l'enterrement d'un tueur psychopathe, d'un chef de la Mafia d'un pays étranger, et d'un carnivore tyrannique ? Personne. Il s'absorbe dans la contemplation des légers rideaux translucides qui ondulent au gré du vent. Une goutte tombe sur sa joue. Il pleut, avec ce ciel bleu magnifique. Peut-être qu'il pleure, en fin de compte. Peut-être. Il pleut. Ou pleure.


End file.
